Frozen Percy
by The Queen of Valencia Torgue
Summary: After watching Frozen together, Percy has a new favorite movie and Annabeth now has her boyfriend calling her "Anna...Beth." And to make things worse, he won't stop quoting. And singing. And reenacting. What's a girl to do? Oneshot. Fluff and absurdity galore!


**This popped into my head while I was PMing someone earlier. What if Percy was obsessed with Frozen, but Annabeth wasn't? This happens! Enjoy!**

* * *

They were on a quest when it came out in theaters. In fact, they didn't even see it until it had been out on DVD for a few months. They Redboxed it for date night. And, much to Annabeth's dismay, Percy fell in love.

* * *

"Anna!"

Annabeth opened her eyes to find her boyfriend peeking up over the side of her bed, looking at her expectantly.

"Percy? What are you doing?" She asked, propping herself up on her elbows and reaching for her alarm clock. "It's three in the morning!" She whisper-shouted. "Go back to your own cabin and get some sleep." She turned over, away from him and closed her eyes. The next thing she knew, she felt a pressure on her mattress, and suddenly, her boyfriend had crawled onto her bed, flopping down in the narrow space next to her.

"But Anna, the sky's awake, so I'm awake!" he whispered dramatically.

She shoved him off the bed.

"Ouch!"

One of her siblings mumbled in their sleep, so she held a finger up to her lips. "Percy. My name is Annabeth, not Anna. This is not Frozen. Good night." Once more, she closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

But then she felt a breath on her cheek, and found one of her eyelids pulled open.

"Do you wanna build a snoooowmaaan?" Percy asked her in a mischievous tone.

She sat up, pushing him away. "No! Percy, I'm trying to sleep! Now go away!"

A light clicked on, and suddenly, what felt like every single one of her siblings was awake and looking at them.

"Okay... Bye." With a sad expression, Percy turned and walked out of the cabin.

"What was that?" one of her siblings asked. "Why was your boyfriend in our cabin at three in the morning?"

Annabeth was too tired to even blush. "He wanted to build a snowman," she mumbled, before turning over and going to sleep.

* * *

"Oh man, I'm starving," Annabeth moaned as they got in line to make their regular mealtime sacrifice to their parents.

"Next time, let's not skip lunch," Percy agreed as his stomach grumbled loudly.

"It feels like we haven't eaten in forever!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Percy didn't reply. She looked over her shoulder to find him standing there, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"What are you doing?" she started to ask, but then he opened his mouth.

"FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, WE WILL FINALLY EAT SOME FOOD!"

"Oh no," she muttered as he set his plate down and jumped up on a table.

"THE CABINS ARE OPEN, SO'S THAT FLOOR! I DIDN'T KNOW THEY DID THAT ANYMORE!"

"Percy, that doesn't even make any sense," she tried to say, but he plowed on, the entire camp now watching.

"FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, I WILL ACTUALLY GET TO EAT! FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER, MY HUNGER SHALL BE BEAT!"

Some of the Apollo kids joined in with instruments, and Percy proceeded to sing the entire song, swapping in his own food-related lyrics. When he finished, there was grand applause, and he took a bow before hopping off the table, grabbing his plate, and re-joining her in line, smiling from ear to ear.

"You know," Annabeth told him, "Not everything needs to be Frozen related."

He shrugged, his grin turning mischievous. "Oh, Annabeth," he said. "If only there was someone out there who loved you."

And with that, their dinner was postponed as she chased him all the way to the lake, where he hid at the bottom for two more hours.

* * *

"Percy?" Annabeth knocked on his cabin door. "Are you in there?" In response, she heard some chords being played on what sounded like a guitar. "Percy?"

She walked in to find Percy sitting on the floor, gazing at a framed picture of a dolphin. He looked up at her, opened his mouth, and launching into song.

"Dolphins are better than people, Jim, don't you think that's true?"

Before Annabeth could ask him what he was doing, he picked up the picture and made his voice really squeaky to reply, "Yes people will beat you and hurt you and cheat you. Every one of them's bad, except you!"

"And Annabeth," Percy said in his normal voice, before singing again. "But people smell better than dolphins, Jim, don't you think I'm right?"

"That's once again true," he sang in the squeaky voice, "For all except you,"

"And Annabeth," he said again. "You got me! Let's call it a night,"

"Good night!" he squeaked.

"Don't let the frostbite, biiiite," he finished, before looking up at Annabeth happily. "Hey, we were just talking about you! All good things, all good things!"

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think dolphins can get frostbite."

"Oh. Yeah, maybe not."

But as she left, she heard him starting to sing it again.

* * *

She was sitting at her desk, deep in concentration as she sketched a new design for Olympus. She was almost done when suddenly—

"Okay, so can I just say something crazy?"

She jumped, and her pencil mark went skidding across her paper, turning around to see that she had forgotten to close her door, the signal that she wasn't to be disturbed. "Agh! Percy! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Tell me you love crazy," he said, puppy dog eyes turned up full blast.

She sighed. "I love crazy. Now—"

"MY WHOLE LIFE HAS BEEN A SERIES OF DOORS IN MY FACE, THEN SUDDENLY I BUMP INTO YOOOOOU!" He launched into song.

"Percy—"

"Now sing the other part."

"Percy, I'm really busy right now."

His face fell. "At least the chorus?"

She didn't want to. But looking at his face, she couldn't say no. "Fine," she grumbled.

"LOVE IS AN OPEN DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!"

And before she quite knew what was happening, they were dancing around camp singing and eating sandwiches. So much for keeping her door closed.

* * *

It normally didn't rain at camp, but someone had requested it to make the obstacle course harder. As a result, it had now been raining for the last two days. Annabeth didn't mind. It was a nice change from the normal weather. Perfect for curling up on her bunk with a blanket and her new architecture book. But after trying for a few hours to get into it on the second day, she decided she'd rather go for a walk with her boyfriend. As soon as she found him, that is.

"Have you seen Percy?" she asked the fourth person.

"Not since this morning," he replied.

"Wait, who are you looking for? Percy?" a passing girl asked.

"Yeah," Annabeth said. "Have you seen him?

"He was heading for the beach about an hour ago," the girl replied.

"Great, thanks!" Annabeth replied, heading for the ocean.

The rain fell on her umbrella in a soothing rhythm as she walked, and she was feeling in a very light-hearted mood as she navigated the wet path. However, as soon as she reached the beach, the mood vanished, replaced with awe, disbelief, and incredulity.

It was a castle. On the water. Made of water.

There could be only one person responsible.

"Percy!" She walked closer, and couldn't but help being impressed by the design of the castle. Very similar, she noted smugly, to a castle sketch she had been playing with a couple weeks ago.

Stretching down from the watery structure was a staircase, fluid and transparent. Cautiously, she reached out a foot and tried to step on it. To her surprise, it held. She tried the next one. Solid. But not ice, it was just water holding her weight. Ignoring the absurdity of the situation, she climbed the staircase. As she reached the top, she could hear a muffled... singing? Wincing a little, she reached up and knocked on the doors, which opened themselves.

"LET IT GOOOOOO! LET IT GOOOOOOOO! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE!"

His back was facing her, but she had an entirely full view of what he was doing. With each go that he sang, he was gesturing wildly, water shooting out of his hand to join with the walls and floor of the castle. His hair was never usually very tidy, but now it actually looked pretty hot, spiky and wind-tossed. He was still wearing his camp clothes, but they now had full-length sleeves made of water.

"I DON'T CARE, WHAT THEY'RE GOING TO SAY," he sang. "LET THE STORM RAGE OOOOOOOON!" As if on cue, thunder rumbled in the distance. He spun around to face her, but was looking up at the ceiling. "The rain never bothered me anyway," he said, throwing up his hand one more time and catching her full in the face with a stream of water.

"PERCY JACKSON!" Annabeth hollered, now soaking wet.

"Annabeth! Oh. Oops." He winced sheepishly. With a wave of his hand, she found herself dry again, but she still wasn't very happy.

"What is all of this?" she asked him, gesturing to the castle.

"Oh, Annabeth. I never knew what I was capable of," he started to tell her, but then saw the eye-roll she sent his way. "Well, I knew, but I'd never actually tried it. But isn't it awesome? I'm thinking of moving out of my cabin."

"Really, Seaweed Brain? You would give up your cabin for your love of Frozen?"

"Yes," he told her.

"But I don't like Frozen!"

He looked quite scandalized, then started muttering things under his breath.

She cocked an eyebrow at him, spinning her umbrella.

He smiled at her. "I've got one thing to say."

"And what is that?"

"EVERYONE'S A BIT OF A FIXER-UPPER, BUT THIS I'M CERTAIN OF! I CAN FIX THIS FIXER-UPPER UP WITH A LITTLE BIT OF LOVE!" And with that, he ran forward, scooped her up, and planted a kiss on her mouth.

When they finally broke apart, Annabeth was gasping for air. She grinned up at him. "Okay. Maybe Frozen isn't the worst thing on the planet."

"Prove it." He told her. "Quote something to seal the deal."

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Fine. Hi, I'm Annabeth, and I like warm hugs!"

With a gasp of delight, Percy scooped her up once more, pulling her into a giant hug. "I love you Anna...beth!" he squealed.

She couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Sorry if they seemed a little out of character. But it's cute and fluffy and it was fun to write. :) Review and Favorite, then don't forget to go check out my other stories! I've got more Percy Jackson, and a Rise of the Guardians/Frozen crossover threeshot that's just adorable. Thanks for reading! Queen out!**


End file.
